


Swan City

by rosaria_blackwood



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 17,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaria_blackwood/pseuds/rosaria_blackwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guns replace swords, and motorcycles replace horses when the Lord of the Rings characters find themselves trapped in the modern world, and they can't remember who they really are. Emma Swan, an unassuming and ordinary woman, must help them regain their lost memories and send them back to where they truly belong, Middle Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. City from Nowhere

"It's cold," complained Kilian.

"Guess you should've packed a coat instead of the entire Lord of the Rings trilogy," Emma replied.

"Can I go back to get it, love?" Kilian asked hopefully. "Just pull the car over and turn around… I'll make it quick—"

"I'm not going back sixty miles just because you forgot your damn coat," Emma answered harshly, hands gripping the wheel. "It's already 7:00 at night, and the light is fading! We have to make it to the campsite in time… unless you'd rather set up our tent in the dark."

Kilian sat back, "Oh, alright."

Every year, Emma Swan went camping in the reclusive woods of Rosendale. Typically she went alone, but this year, her boyfriend Kilian had insisted on coming along. Though Emma suspected he wouldn't be much help, she knew he'd be hurt if she refused.

"Eh, Emma?" Kilian murmured.

"Yes," Emma said tartly.

"Didn't you say Rosendale was in the middle of nowhere?" Kilian said.

"It is," replied Emma. "That's why it's ideal for camping."

"Then what are those city lights doing over there?" Kilian asked, pointing.

Emma followed his finger, and frowned. Indeed, sitting like white beads strung along the horizon, were the lights of a small city, smack dab in the middle of the Rosendale woods.

"I didn't hear anything about construction in that area," Emma said.

"Does this mean camping's cancelled, and we can go on a more sensible date?" Kilian asked hopefully.

"No," Emma said. "It means we investigate."

Kilian groaned, "Emma…"

They continued down the desolate road until Emma saw a street sign. She slowed down as they passed it. 

"Swan City," Kilian read aloud. "Never heard of anything like that existing before."

"Neither have I," Emma replied.

Even so, this strange new occurrence had piqued her interest. They drove on, and eventually, they reached a whimsical town, built right over Emma's old forest campsite. At this hour, there were few pedestrians walking about, so the sidewalks were clear. There were a couple department stores, some restaurants, a gas station…

"Huh," Emma frowned. "This is strange. Everything seems pretty normal… for a city from nowhere."

"We might as well just stay here for the night," Kilian decided. "It's almost two hours back to home, and I don't feel like night driving."

"You don't even have to do the driving," Emma rolled her eyes.

All the same, she agreed that they could afford to spend one night in Swan City. So Emma found an old hotel near the town square, parked her Yellow Bug on the curb, and rented a room.

Kilian ordered room service, as Emma unpacked Kilian's bag.

"You packed all the Lord of the Rings books and movies?" Emma muttered, tossing them on the bed. "Was that really necessary?"

"I googled it," said Kilian, scrolling on his phone. "Swan City, I mean."

"And?" Emma asked.

"It's not on the map at all," replied Kilian. "There's no trace of it. It's like it just—appeared randomly. Something's up. There's something seriously wrong with this town."


	2. This Game We Play

One ring to rule them all.

One ring to find them.

One ring to bring them all.

And in the darkness bind them.

This poem was carved on the top of an old box. Mayor Sebastian Cronin sat at his desk, examining it, lightly fingering the delicate engravings. The box was empty, because Sebastian was saving it for a particularly special occasion.

There came a sharp tap on the door.

"Dad? Can I come in?"

Hastily, Sebastian stowed the box in one of his desk drawers, and pretended to look busy.

"Come in," he called.

A curly-haired boy, no older than twelve, swept into the room. He looked moody.

"Oh Charlie, you're tracking mud all over the floor," said Sebastian, disgusted. "And I've told you time and time again not to disturb me during work!"

"It's important," Charlie insisted. "Like—really important!"

"Well, spill it!" Sebastian snapped.

Charlie looked nervous, "Earlier, you told me no one ever comes to Swan City…"

"…And no one ever leaves it," Sebastian finished. "That is how it must always be. I am the Mayor, and I control everything that happens here!"

"But someone has come!" Charlie exclaimed. "A man and a woman, in their car!"

"What?" Sebastian jumped to his feet, and Charlie flinched. "You better not be lying to me!"

"I'm not!" Charlie cried. "I saw them… they checked in at the hotel tonight!"

Sebastian pondered this for brief. If they were staying at the local hotel, then this 'couple' wouldn't be staying for long. There was no need to fear a threat… no need to get paranoid.

Eventually, Sebastian sat back down in his chair, and crossed his legs neatly. He smiled at his son.

"All is well," the Mayor said. "As long as those people don't try to settle here, I think we're safe."

"Safe from what?" asked Charlie.

"Nothing, of course," said Sebastian. "You're dismissed, now. Go home and play."

"Thanks Dad." Charlie gave Sebastian a half-hearted smile, and skipped away down the hallway. The minute he was gone, Sebastian's face contorted itself into a sneer.

"I am not your Father," hissed Sebastian, taking out the box again, and stroking it. "I wish I didn't have to do this—to go to such extreme measures to win my war." One ring to rule them all. "I never wanted to leave Middle Earth, and come to this strange world." One ring to find them. "But I must have that ring." One ring to bring them all. "Here, I can win. Here, I will not be conquered by Frodo Baggins."

And in the darkness bind them.

Sauron laughed, "Because Frodo doesn't even remember who he is, none of the others do. Frodo thinks he's my son."


	3. Nine Black Riders

Kilian was asleep the minute his head hit the pillow, but for many hours Emma lay wide awake. The beds were stiff, and the pillows were too lumpy. Emma couldn't find a comfortable position, and Kilian's snores were like thunder.  
By 11:00, when Emma still wasn't drowsy, she decided she might as well take an evening walk around Swan City. She dressed quietly, wrote Kilian a note, grabbed her room key, and left the hotel.  
The streets were gray and deserted, and the lamplights cast eerie glows along the desolate avenues, scattering shadows everywhere. Emma passed a shop called Precious', which apparently sold rings. Out of curiosity, she peered in through the display window.  
Thousands and thousands of glittering gold rings were stacked upon endless shelves, Emma's eyes widened at the endless succession. Each ring was identical… a simple golden band with markings along the rim.   
Strange, Emma thought. What was the point of a shop that only sold one product?  
A low, rumbling sound made Emma turn her head. Nine enormous motorcycles were veering down the streets, their bright headlights illuminated everything in the vicinity. The riders wore all black, and their faces were covered in hoods and masks. They passed Emma slowly, heads turning to inspect her. In synch, all nine riders stopped their motorcycles. The leader spoke.  
"Welcome to Swan City." The voice was cold, and devoid of friendliness. "Are you visiting?"  
"Yeah," Emma replied carefully.  
"Are you staying for long?" The rider asked.  
"No," Emma replied. "Just a night." Did the rider look relieved, or was she imagining it?   
"Who are you all, exactly?" Emma queried.  
"We work for Mayor Sebastian Kronin," answered the rider. "We're looking for someone… have you, by any chance, seen a boy around? Dark curly hair, blue eyes?"  
"I'm afraid I haven't," said Emma, deadpan. She smiled as she lied, "If I do see anyone like that, I'll let you know."  
"Make sure you do that, it's important that we deal with him," the rider inclined his head. Motioning to the others, they drove off into the distance, motorcycles growling like angry animals. Emma stared after them.  
Some was indeed seriously wrong with this town.


	4. Kilian's Theory

"We'll stop to have a quick breakfast, and then set out in the morning," Emma decided, snapping her purse shut. "So much for the camping trip, I guess."  
"Where'd you go last night?" Kilian asked curiously, checking their hotel room to make sure they weren't forgetting anything.   
"Just walked around a little," replied Emma mildly, fluffing the pillows on the bed. "Nothing much to see—except there's a weird jewelry shop called Precious' down the street. Sold golden rings."  
Kilian laughed, "Like Gollum from the Lord of the Rings...that's funny."  
"You and your nerd movies," Emma rolled her eyes.  
The couple packed the rest of their things and headed out to Emma's yellow car, which was stuffed with camping supplies that would never be used. They dropped off their bags, and set out to find a place to eat.   
As Kilian and Emma soon discovered, there was only one breakfast restaurant in Swan City, and it was called Second Breakfast Bar (pub and eatery). Kilian seemed excited about this for reasons Emma did not understand.  
"Get it?" Kilian said, pointing at the sign. "Second Breakfast—like the hobbits!"  
"Kilian, if you don't stop it with the references right now, I'm going to kill you," Emma muttered.  
"One does not simply stop making Lord of the Rings references," said Kilian, straight-faced.  
Emma ignored him and stepped inside.  
There was nothing abnormal about the restaurant. It was bustling with ordinarily-dressed people, having a morning cup of coffee before work. Emma and Kilian found an empty booth, near the far corner of the eatery. As Emma slid her legs under the table, she felt something soft brush her ankle.  
"Kilian?" Emma frowned. "Was that you?"  
"That wasn't me," Kilian replied. "There's someone under there."  
Emma looked under the table. To her surprise, a young boy was crouching down there, eating a powdered donut. He froze when Emma saw him.  
"Don't tell my Dad I'm down here," he whispered.  
"Who's your Dad?" Kilian asked.  
"The Mayor," answered the boy.  
"Why are you hiding from him?" Kilian asked curiously.  
Something suddenly occurred to Emma.  
"Last night as I was walking, I saw this crazy motorcycle gang tracking down some kid late last night," Emma explained. "They said they worked for the Mayor, were they looking—for you?"   
"Yes," the boy replied. "And it's a good thing they didn't find me."  
Kilian looked suddenly interested, "How many people were in the gang?"  
"Nine," replied Emma. "Couldn't see who they were through their black helmets, and they didn't seem friendly…"  
"Nine…" Kilian mused. "Like the Nazgûl."  
Emma sighed, "Would you stop it?"  
"What's your name, kid?" Kilian asked the boy.  
"Charlie," the boy answered.  
"Alright then, Charlie," Kilian said sternly. "Why is your father looking for you? Have you run away?"  
"No," answered Charlie. "It's just—my father's looking for something."  
"What?" Kilian demanded.  
"A ring," replied Charlie. "A special one, though I dunno what's so special about it." He looked suddenly afraid. "I shouldn't have told you that. Dad will get real angry now…"  
"We won't tell," Emma assured. "It's just—what is this ring exactly? And do you know where it is?"  
"Yes," said Charlie. "Because I have it. And—someone's coming…!"  
Emma and Kilian composed themselves as a waitress approached their table, smiling.  
"Hi, welcome to the Second Breakfast bar, can I get you anything this morning?" She asked, smiling.  
"Two coffees—to go," Emma ordered.  
"Actually," Kilian smiled. " 'To go' won't be necessary. We'll be staying here for a bit."  
"I'll be back as soon as possible with those," She flashed them a smile, and left.  
"Kilian, what are you doing?" Emma asked. "We need to get going home right away!"  
"We're not leaving," said Kilian. "Not until I figure this out. There is something seriously messed up with this town. And we'll figure it out."  
"I wouldn't if I were you," said Charlie from under the table. "My Dad doesn't like visitors much."  
"Well, he can't arrest us for visiting," reasoned Kilian. "Emma?"  
"This wasn't part of the plan," Emma scowled. "What exactly do you think you can accomplish by staying here longer, Kilian?"  
"Because," Kilian smirked. "I've got a crazy theory, Emma. I think this town—and everything in it—is set up like Middle Earth and the Lord of the Rings."


	5. To Gondor

"That is a crazy theory, Kilian," Emma muttered, sipping her coffee. "You know that—don't you? Lord of the Rings is a fictional universe. Nine riders. A boy with a ring. An evil mayor. They're all coincidences."   
"Emma," Kilian sighed. "This is too similar to be a coincidence. Give me a chance to prove it to you. I say—we stay here a week. And if you're not convinced by then, I promise we'll go home. Okay?"  
Emma glowered at him, "A waste of a week if you ask me, Kilian."  
"Please, Em?" Kilian appealed. "Please?"  
"Oh, alright," Emma sighed. "Charlie—will your Dad be mind if we stay a little longer?"  
"He won't like it," confessed Charlie, still sitting under the table. "But if you can find a good reason—maybe he'll allow it. Look, if you two promise to stay, you can't tell Dad about me having the ring."  
"What is it about this ring that’s so important?" Emma exclaimed.  
"It's really valuable," replied Charlie. "And—well, that's all I really know about it."  
"Then why are you so insistent to keep it from him?" Emma inquired.  
"Because whenever I try to tell him about it, I get a bad feeling," Charlie reddened. "Like that if I do hand it over, something bad might happen. Something evil. I don't know, I'm a little confused myself. Just don't tell, okay!"  
"We won't," Emma assured.  
As they finished their coffee, Kilian suggested, "Charlie, why don't you show us around town? Swan City's a lovely place, and I'm interested in seeing more of it."  
"Alright," Charlie brightened. "We'll just have watch out for the Nine, but otherwise we'll be good!"  
After they payed the bill for their coffees, Charlie led Kilian and Emma throughout the town. The sky was clear for now, but there were darker clouds in the distance that promised rain. During the day Swan City was a quaint place, with small stores and little houses, surrounded on all sides by the dense Rosendale Forest.  
"Now, my friends and I live in Hillshire," said Charlie, pointing to a cluster of small suburbs. "It's a pretty place. Right now we're on Rivendell Way. If you keep going, you'll meet the intersection. There, you can either go down Rohan Road or Gondor Gale."   
Kilian was nodding eagerly as Charlie explained all this.   
"You have any people you want to introduce us to?" he asked mildly.  
Charlie brightened, "We can visit Brad and Ariana Lawrence! They live along Gondor—it's a short walk, and they'll never tell my Dad!"  
Kilian agreed heartily, while Emma stood by, checking her emails on her phone.  
Brad and Ariana were a cheerful, middle-aged couple who lived in a pretty white house, with a rooster weathervane on top of the roof.  
"Hi Charlie!" Brad called, waving. "Come on in."  
They were invited inside, and were all soon sitting at the Lawrence's dinner table, making small talk. Ariana was peeling potatoes at the kitchen counter.  
"Oh, Charlie's here!" She said, pleased. "And you brought friends! Good. Now you can help me convince Brad to wash his hair."  
"It's not that dirty, dear," Brad insisted. "Really; just a bit greasy."  
"It's very greasy," Ariana nagged. "Oh—and would you take that stupid sword off our bed upstairs? I keep sitting on it by accident."  
"It's decorative!" argued Brad. "Besides—I like swords!"  
"But not on the bed!" Ariana insisted. "Oh, you're hopeless!"  
"They argue," Charlie whispered to Emma. "A lot."  
"Can I see the sword?" Kilian requested. "I like swords too."  
"Sure you can," Brad agreed. He added to Ariana, "See? Someone understands!"  
His wife rolled her eyes, and muttered men under her breath. Emma smiled at her, and she grinned back.


	6. Sword of the King

Kilian followed Brad up the rickety stairs and into the master bedroom, which was almost empty except for a bed and a dresser. A long sword lie unsheathed on the mattress. Though the hilt was faded and the blade was dull, the sword somehow retained its magnificence.  
"It's lovely," Kilian remarked, with approval.  
"Pretty thing isn't is?" said Brad happily. "I wish I could do something with it, but I'm no swordsman."  
"Who says you're not a swordsman?" Kilian said casually. "Any man can use a sword, if he's got what it takes."  
"I certainly don't have what it takes," Brad sighed. "I can barely pick up a sword, let alone control one."  
"But—" Kilian protested.  
"Ariana's making potato and carrot soup, if you'd like to stay for dinner," Brad offered, interrupting. "I'm sure you'd like that."  
"Of course we would," Kilian smiled.  
Brad extended a hand, "I'm Brad Cunningham by the way. Nice to meet you."  
"I'm Kilian Jones," replied Kilian. "And my girlfriend is Emma—Emma Swan."  
"Swan?" Brad echoed.  
"Yeah, Swan."  
"Huh." Brad picked up the sword and placed it on a peg on the wall, sighing.  
"I have lots of dreams," Brad said suddenly, his expression changing. "Dreams about mountains, and long grassy hills, and waterfalls. Like a fantasy world. And that sword—" he gestured to where it hung "—is always a part of them. It's like I had another life, a fantasy life. Where I could use a sword."  
"Go on…" Kilian encouraged.   
Brad shook his head, "It's just a vision, nothing real. Nothing more than a thought." He added, "Let's head back downstairs, those potatoes are starting to smell good, and I'm hungry."


	7. Tater

While Brad and Kilian were upstairs checking out the sword, Ariana continued to mush the potatoes around the pot. Emma and Charlie sat at the kitchen counter, chatting quietly.   
There came a sudden knock on the door.   
"Oh—it could be my Dad!" exclaimed Charlie. "Crap—I've got to hide!"  
"Wait, it's not your Dad," said Ariana, looking out the window. "It's your friend, Sam."  
"Sam!" Charlie sighed. "Thank God."  
Just then, a round-faced, curly-haired, slightly-overweight kid came in through the door, looking pleased.  
"Hey guys," he said, grinning. "Just came here to check on Charlie and all."  
"Hi Sam," greeted Ariana.   
"Hello—" he suddenly stopped speaking. He was staring in horror at Ariana.  
"What's the matter, Sam?" Charlie asked, looking alarmed.   
"You're doing it all wrong!" He exclaimed. "Oh my goodness, you're ruining it!"  
"What am I doing wrong?" Ariana said, taken aback. "I'm just mashing some taters!"  
"No, you don't understand," Sam shook his head. "First you boil them, then you mash them, and then you stick them in a stew! You screwed up the order!"  
"Oh, whoops," Ariana frowned. "I must have read the directions wrong."  
"It's alright," Sam assured. "I can still save them!" He grabbed a kitchen spoon and a stool, and began to bustle around the kitchen. Ariana got out of his way.  
"Sam loves cooking," Charlie explained to Emma. "Especially potatoes and sausages. He's pretty good, actually."  
"He's cute, isn't he?" Ariana muttered to Emma.  
Emma smiled, "Yes, he is."  
Emma looked at Ariana, and almost did a double take. Instead of seeing a simple woman in jeans and a t-shirt, Emma saw a tall maiden in a flowing medieval dress. Gone was Ariana's messy ponytail, replaced with long waves of hair and angular ears.  
But the strange vision was gone as soon as it had come, and Emma was looking at normal Ariana again.  
"You alright, Emma?" Ariana frowned. "You look pale."  
"I'm fine," Emma sighed, shaking a little. "Just—hungry."  
"Taters are ready!" Sam announced. Kilian and Brad came down from upstairs.   
Throughout their dinner, Emma kept glancing over at Ariana to see if she would change again. But nothing happened.


	8. Shots in the Dark

After dinner, Charlie and Sam had decided to head home. Emma and Kilian were planning to spend the night at Brad and Ariana's house. They didn't want Mayor Cronin to know they were staying another night in Swan City.  
"I'll walk them home," Brad offered.  
"It's awfully late," muttered Ariana. "The streets aren't safe. Take your gun."  
"You worry too much, dear," Brad sighed, grabbing a small revolver from out of the kitchen drawer, and tucking it in his belt.   
"Be safe," Emma called.   
Charlie, Sam and Brad left the house, walking along the sidewalk through the gathering shadows. A full moon hung in the night sky, it was nearly midnight.   
"Those two newcomers," muttered Brad. "I don't trust them."  
"I like Kilian, he's funny," said Charlie. "Emma's a little more serious—but I think I like her too. In a different way." He added, "Her last name is Swan, you know.  
"Emma Swan?" Brad frowned. "I feel like I've heard that name before."  
"Me too," said Sam.  
The three turned onto Weathertop Way.  
"Do you still have that ring, Charlie?" Brad asked, lowering his voice to a whisper.   
"Yeah," Charlie said. "Dad doesn't know I have it, though. He still thinks it's one of those rings at Precious', he's nearly ransacked the entire shop searching for it. I wonder what's so important about a ring?"  
Brad stopped, "Did you hear that?"  
The company halted. Brad listened.  
"Hear what?" Sam asked.  
"I thought I heard a motorcycle," Brad muttered. "Alright, you two stay here. I'm going to take a look around."  
Brad departed, taking out his gun, and revolving a bullet into place with a slight click. Sam and Charlie stood nervously for a bit, listening for the sound of footsteps. For several minutes, nothing happened.  
Then, someone suddenly grabbed Charlie from behind, dragging him backwards. Another person grabbed Sam as well. Charlie braced himself to scream, but his attacker put a hand over his mouth, muffling his voice.  
Two figures dressed in all black were dragging them, hitting and kicking, towards where two motorcycles were concealed amongst a clump of trees.  
Charlie furiously bit down on the hand that subdued him. His attacker yelled and his grip loosened, and Charlie struggled free. Unwilling to leave Sam behind, Charlie grabbed a tree branch off the ground and whacked the man until he let the boy go. Charlie grabbed Sam's hand, and they ran for their lives, footsteps pounding down the street. The two men revved their motorcycle engines to life, and began to go drive them.   
More black motorcycles came out of the shadows, until there were nine total, chasing Sam and Charlie down Weathertop Way.  
"We can't outrun motorcycles!" Sam puffed, struggling to keep up. "How did they know where we were?"  
"More importantly, how do they know I have that ring?" Charlie said, panting. "Here—let's go down that alley! Motorcycles can't follow that way, it's too narrow!"  
They turned and ran right into a dead end.  
"Crap!" Sam exclaimed. "Wait—go back…"  
It was too late, all nine cyclists had cut them off, trapping them in the narrow alley.   
"Oh no," said Charlie.  
Sam was shaking. The two of them backed away as far as they could, until their backs were against the brick wall. All nine riders dismounted at the same time, and one of them pulled a gun.  
"Your Father has been looking for you," the man said.   
"Oh, has he?" Charlie gulped. "Well, we were just heading home—"  
"You have something we possess," the man said. "We'd like it back."  
Charlie opened his mouth to lie, "I don't hav—"   
A gunshot rang out, cracking through the silence like a whip.   
Charlie collapsed. Sam started screaming.

 

Hey guys! I'm SO sorry this story has being going slow—I've been getting over the Prodigies and entering several other writing contests, and I haven't had the time. I promise to update Swan City chapters more regularly. If you like the story so far, please give it a heart!❤️


	9. Flight to Bruinen

Brad crept along the sidewalk, his gun out and loaded, his eyes wary of the shadows. There was no sign of motorcycles. Maybe I'm just hearing things, he told himself. After all, he was getting a little old.   
Then, there was a sudden roar of engines, and the sound of frantic screams. The noises came from behind Brad, back along Weathertop Way. Inwardly cursing himself, Brad turned around and ran back towards where he'd left Charlie and Sam, alone and defenseless.  
As he expected, the boys were gone.  
Then a gunshot rang out, cracking through the night silence like a whiplash. More screams ensued. Brad, feet pounding against the asphalt, sprinted down the sidewalk and turned onto a narrow alley.  
Along the far end, Charlie was on the ground, moaning and clutching a bloody shoulder. Sam was kneeling beside his friend, looking terrified. The nine motorcyclists had left their bikes out in the street, and were closing in on the two boys.  
Brad fired three shots into their black ranks, and two of the bullets met intended targets. Screeching, the nine men whirled around to face him with raised guns, two of them were kneeling in pain. Brad ducked behind the brick building again, and there were many pings as their bullets rebounded off the wall.  
As soon as the firing ceased, Brad ducked around the edge again and fired an additional volley of shots, careful to avoid aiming at Charlie and Sam.  
The nine, clearly having had enough, raced to their motorcycles and departed in haste. Their bikes zoomed back down the street, and Brad looked after them to make sure they were really gone.   
Once they'd disappeared, Brad ran towards Charlie and Sam, in earnest. Charlie was nearly unconscious.  
"They shot him," Brad said. "I can't believe they shot a kid. Sam, look away."  
Brad ripped away Charlie's shirt sleeve, to reveal a metal bullet imbedded deep in his left shoulder.  
"Oh God," Sam cried, voice shaking. "Oh, God, Brad what do we do?"  
"Hang on, I'm calling Ariana," Brad said, dialing the number on his iPhone. "The nearest hospital is a couple miles away. We can't walk the distance with the motorcycles out and about—Ariana can drive him."  
Sam nodded, "Okay."

…

Ariana's phone was buzzing on the kitchen counter. Emma sat at the table, wondering if she should answer it or not. Ariana was in another room, folding laundry.  
Kilian eventually got up and checked it.  
"It's Brad," Kilian frowned. He took the call.  
"Hello?" He said.  
Kilian's facial expressions morphed gradually from casual to surprised to horrified.  
"Yeah, we'll be right there," Kilian whispered. "Tell Charlie to hang in there, okay?"  
Kilian hung up, just as Ariana came into the room holding a basket of laundry, looking pleased.  
"Emma, you wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch, would you?" Ariana asked happily. "I've just warmed up some extra blankets—"  
Kilian interrupted her.  
"Ariana, it seems that Brad, Charlie and Sam were attacked by that motorcycle gang," Kilian reported breathlessly. "Charlie got shot in the shoulder, and they need a ride to Rivendell."  
"Rivendell?" Emma frowned.  
"It's a hospital on the outskirts of Swan City," Ariana said, dropping the basket of laundry onto the floor. "My Dad works there. Hang on—I'll get my car."  
"We'll come too," Emma said immediately.  
Ariana nodded, "Okay, but hurry."  
The three of them ran to the garage, and piled into Ariana's blue van. Ariana backed out of the driveway, turned on her headlights, and proceeded to drive like a madwoman, roaring down the streets at a hundred miles per hour.  
"They said they were on Weathertop Way, near an alley," Kilian instructed. "Right here—turn right here!"  
Ariana swerved furiously, and saw Brad waving frantically to them. She slammed down on the brakes, and the car screeched to a halt.   
Emma and Kilian threw open the car door and jumped out to help Brad get Charlie into the backseat.  
"He doesn't have much time, Ariana," Brad urged, instructing his wife frantically. "Make straight for Rivendell, and don't stop. The Riders will be after you—so you must go fast."  
"He's in the car!" Emma said, slamming the back door shut. "You can go!"  
"Alright," Brad urged Ariana. "Come back for us later. We'll wait here."  
"But the gang!" Ariana fretted. "What if they go after you?"  
"They're after Charlie, not us," Brad said grimly. "Now, drive!"  
Ariana nodded, and sped away.  
Rivendell Hospital was five miles away. It wasn't too long of a drive, but as the lights of downtown Swan City faded, Ariana found it hard to see the road with all the shadows. She could see the shapes of black motorcycles chasing after her in the rear view mirror, and Ariana floored the accelerator.  
"Charlie?" Ariana called. "You okay back there?"  
"It's cold," Charlie replied weakly. "I feel like my shoulder is frozen."  
"Don't worry," Ariana cried. "We'll be there soon."  
There was a bridge coming up, a bridge that arched over a river called Bruinen. Rivendell Hospital was just beyond it. Ariana drove furiously, praying that she'd make it in time.   
A black motorcycle suddenly flew out of nowhere, the foremost wheel crashing onto the hood of Ariana's car. The window shattered, raining on Ariana in glass shards, she screamed. The car reared sideways and went straight into the Bruinen, crashing into the water. Ariana was jerked forward, knocking her head against the dashboard. She didn't move again.  
"Ariana!" Charlie screamed.  
The nine motorcyclists were all there, dismounting at the bank. Ariana's car was sinking, and they were already knee deep in cold river water. The pain Charlie felt swelled to agonizing, but he knew if he didn't get help quick, Ariana might drown in the car.  
Charlie forced the door open, feeling more water swirl into the car. He clambered out of the van, and swam one handed towards the opposite bank, exhausted. As he dragged himself onto the pebbly shore, his vision began to blacken around the edges, and he saw no more.

Hey guys!  
I'm REALLY sorry to all you loyal book fans, but for this particular scene I went with the movie version just because the story seemed to roll smoother if Arwen took Frodo to Rivendell rather than Glorfindel. Sorry. 


	10. The Hospital

"Take a left here," Brad urged.  
"Okay," Emma turned. "Now what?"  
"Keep going straight," Brad said. "You'll reach the hospital in no time."  
Kilian, Emma and Brad (who had been too anxious to sit in the alley and wait for Ariana to come back) decided to walk to the hotel and fetch Emma's yellow bug. They were now driving for Rivendell, eager to see if Ariana had made it in time.  
"Okay, I've asked this before but I'll ask again," Emma sighed. "Why can't someone call the police about this? This is a serious situation!"  
"Because the nine riders are the police," replied Brad grimly. "The entire town is under Cronin's influence. We're on our own."  
"I just don't understand why the mayor would let the police shoot his own son," Emma retorted. "I mean—I get that the mayor isn't a pleasant guy and all—but that's just cruelty."  
"I don't know," Brad said. "And—oh no, that's Ariana's car!"  
He pointed. They were approaching a road bridge, stretching over a long river. There was a blue van half submerged in the water. Emma parked the bug, and Kilian got out to inspect.  
"The van is empty!" He reported. "There's no one in there."  
"Maybe they made it," Emma prayed. "Here, let's go check the hospital."  
Kilian got back in, and Emma drove up the hill. There was a bright red sign that read:

RIVENDELL HOSPITAL  
MEDICAL CENTER OF SWAN CITY 

"Rivendell," Kilian muttered.  
"Don't start that Ring crap again," Emma warned, parking near the entrance.  
They walked into the lobby—where an elderly man sat. He had long, gray-streaked dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. He looked very concerned.  
"Mr. Ellis!" Brad exclaimed. "Is Ariana okay?"  
"She's fine, thank God," sighed Mr. Ellis. "She hit her head hard and she'll need a couple stitches, but she'll be okay. I'm more concerned about Charlie. He requires special treatment for his shoulder."  
"So they made it," Brad sighed in relief. "Did you see any of sign of the riders?"  
"Yeah," muttered Ellis. "All nine of them were lurking at the river bank but we chased them away. They wouldn't dare hurt doctors—it would make Cronin look bad." He now stood up, "I'm going to speak to Ariana—if you please. And we'll need to tow her car out of Bruinen… I'll have to call someone."  
He smiled warmly at Emma and Kilian, "I'm Ellis Cunningham by the way… I'm Ariana's Father. And I'm head of Rivendell."  
Kilian frowned, "You mean like Elrond of Imladris?"  
Ellis looked confused, so Emma smiled, "Nice to meet you," she said. "Thanks for helping. We're newcomers here, this is all a bit overwhelming."  
Ellis nodded, and left. Brad followed, leaving Kilian and Emma alone. Emma turned on her boyfriend.  
"Okay Kilian, it was funny before, but it isn't now," Emma snapped. "A boy got attacked, Kilian. Attacked!"  
"Yes, but I'm saying Lord of the Rings might be the key to solving this problem!" Kilian insisted. "Weathertop? Rivendell? Nine riders? This is just Fellowship of the Ring—in real life!"  
"Stop it," Emma barked. "Stop it right now or I swear we're breaking up."  
Kilian looked hurt, "What? Em—"  
"You heard me," Emma growled, snatching a magazine off the counter and sitting down on the lobby couch.


	11. Council

"On this day," announced Ellis. "Two people were attacked by Cronin's gang of nine. Something must be done."  
"But what, exactly?" Kilian said. "What are we going to do? He is the mayor, after all."  
"But what does he want?" sighed Emma. "He attacked Charlie. Is it really all because of this—well, ring?"  
"It's must be very valuable," said Ellis. "Cronin knew Charlie had it—and it's clear he's willing to do anything to get it."  
"We mustn't let Cronin get away with this," said Brad. "I won't let Cronin get away with shooting a 12-year-old and trying to kill my wife!"  
"Has the mayor always been so violent?" Kilian exclaimed.  
"Not before," said Ellis, shivering. "This definitely isn't normal behavior….I don't think…"  
"We must try to reason with Cronin," said Brad. "The mayor—he must be concerned about his son! I mean, no matter the ring's worth, it's his son!"  
"We'll find out soon," Ellis replied.   
"What?" Emma frowned.  
"I just got a call from him. Cronin's coming to the hospital to see Charlie," Ellis said. "And he'll be here in fifteen minutes."


	12. An Imposing Visit

Mayor Sebastian Cronin was a tall and scary man with broad shoulders, shoulder-length hair, and dark eyes. The minute he walked into the hospital lobby, the entire room fell into silence. The mood seemed to darken. Ellis and Brad stood to greet Cronin, while Emma and Kilian hid under the front desk.  
"Welcome to Rivendell, Mr. Mayor," Ellis smiled, deadpan. "May I offer you anything? Coffee? Tea?"  
"A glass of water, please," Cronin grinned. "With ice."  
"I'll get that right away, sir," Ellis nodded, and bustled away.   
That left Brad and Cronin standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.   
"Aren't you going to invite me to sit down?" Cronin reminded casually.  
Brad nodded, "Of course," he said evenly. "Please sit."  
"I'd rather stand, thank you," Cronin replied coolly. "Now, I understand that my son was injured in a gunfight under your watch. I am deeply worried for his safety—"  
"Good god, that mayor looks evil," Kilian whispered. "I might pee myself."  
"Don't you dare," Emma hissed, where she crouched next to him.  
"Sir, I would like to inform you that your men, the Nine Riders, were the ones who attacked Charlie," Brad said cautiously. "I attempted to stop them, and they fled. Sam was not injured, so I took him home. But Charlie's shoulder required hospitalization. He was escorted to Rivendell by my wife, where she too was attacked by your little motorcycle entourage."  
"Dear, dear!" sighed Cronin. "Mr. Lawrence, you don't suggest that I was involved in the attack of my own son!"  
"Of course not, sir," said Brad. "I am simply saying that your men are unfit to remain on the Swan City Police Department."  
"I'll be the judge of that," Cronin narrowed his eyes. "Well, I shall speak to them later. In the meantime—I must ask you something, Mr. Brad."  
"Anything, sir."  
Cronin's pupils dilated. "Did Charlie ever inform you that he possessed a—well, valuable object. Of any sort?"  
"Not that I know of," Brad lied swiftly. "Why? Something you're looking for?"  
"It's nothing," Cronin assured. "Just concerned for my son, that's all."  
"Here you are!" Ellis finally returned with Cronin's water. "Right then. I suppose you'll want to see Charlie?"  
"I suppose," said Cronin lazily. "Show me to his room."


	13. Swan Prophecy

Cronin only spared about twenty minutes or so to visit Charlie, before leaving (to everyone's relief). Ellis offered to let Emma and Kilian stay the night (they gladly accepted).   
"We'll have a meeting about all this tomorrow," Ellis said. "We have to decide what to do about the ring, and how to keep it from Cronin."  
"Sounds like a plan," Emma yawned. "Thanks so much."  
"No problem," Ellis nodded.   
…  
Back in the town square, Cronin was brooding in his office. He'd taken out the box and was fingering it again.  
Yes, he had cursed every elf, dwarf, man and hobbit to the real world.   
But yes, that curse could be easily broken by one person.

For it is at the coming of the swan  
Your influence over Middle-Earth will shatter  
And you will fall into nothing

Cronin wasn't exactly sure what the prophecy meant yet, but he wasn't taking any chances. It was clear that this swan was a threat to him. Cronin named the town "Swan City" to forever remind himself of the looming threat, to always be on watch for any sign that he might be overthrown. It was why he hated visitors so much. Anything new and unexpected meant danger.  
He did not yet know that the swan had already come.


	14. Fate of the Ring

Many people had come to the hospital for Ellis' little "meeting".   
There was Lester Gillis, the local archery instructor, who had long blonde hair slicked to perfection. He carried around a can of hairspray, which he reapplied constantly.   
There was Ben Mirren, Brad's neighbor, who worked at McDonalds and brought free Happy Meals for everyone.  
And lastly, there was Gary Lee, a grumpy elderly man who was still surprisingly active for his age.  
And of course, Sam was there too, Charlie's loyal best friend. But he had brought two ten-year-old boys named Manny and Parker with him, they were Charlie's rambunctious cousins, and they weren't allowed at the meeting.  
Emma and Kilian had also been invited. Charlie and Ariana were both coming as well, even though Ariana had stitches and Charlie's shoulder was heavily bandaged. Both hadn't quite recovered from the attack.  
The meeting was held in a private room, with the doors locked and the windows closed. Sam, Manny and Parker were outside fighting over happy meals while the adults convened.  
"Alright, everyone, please quiet down!" Ellis advised. "I'm going to keep this meeting short and simple."  
The room fell silent.   
"Our Mayor is either extremely evil or extremely insane," said Ellis. "Either way, this situation is bad. And we must take matters into our own hands. Charlie possesses a very valuable ring, which Cronin wants for himself. Any ideas?"  
"We could fight Cronin ourselves," proposed Gary. "I could take on that pretty boy and all nine of his crazy motorcyclists!"  
"Out of the question,"objected Lester. "We can't fight Cronin. Perhaps, even more logical, we could destroy the ring."  
"Something worth that much money?" disagreed Ben. "No way."  
"Well, then what do you suggest?" Lester countered.  
"I say we take it away from Swan City," said Kilian. "Get it out of town, where Cronin can't get to it."  
"Yes!" said Lester. "That's brilliant?"   
"Or we could just let Cronin have the ring?" Emma suggested. "I mean—it's his ring isn't it? Why are we so determined to make sure Cronin doesn't get it?"  
"Because if Cronin gets the ring, well—" Brad began. For a moment, it seemed he remembered something. But then he shook his head. "Whatever. We just don't want Cronin to get the ring."  
"Well this'll be easy," Ben said. "We'll just take my car and drive outside the city—and this'll be over!"  
…  
"Well, I guess that plan won't work," Ben frowned.  
The wheels of his car had been slashed to shreds. Same with Emma's yellow bug. And Brad's truck. And Ellis' red Mercedes. Everyone's cars were disabled, and it was clear no one was driving anywhere .  
Gary was furious, "How are we supposed to get the ring away from Swan City without a car?"  
"Easy," said Brad simply. "I guess we're walking."  
"Walking?" Emma snorted. "Are you serious! There's nothing but forest for miles around! Isn't there a car dealership we can go to?"  
"Cronin did this to our cars," said Ariana wisely. "I think he knows we want to leave. He'll probably have every vehicle in Swan City destroyed or disabled by now."  
"Well, now we've got to decide who's going to take the ring to the city limit?" Kilian sighed.   
"I'm going," said Charlie immediately. "I started all this. I was the first person with the ring. I feel like I have to end it now."  
Ariana objected, "Your shoulder—"  
"I'll be fine," Charlie said sternly. "I'll be okay, really."  
"I'll go with Charlie, of course," said Brad. "You have my gun."  
"And my bow," added Lester.   
"And my axe," added Gary.  
Emma frowned, "You have an axe?"  
Gary nodded, and took out a canister of the axe men's deodorant, shaking it. "Yeah. Speaking of—I've got to reapply. Ugh."  
Charlie looked a little shy, "Um…okay."  
"I'm coming too," Ben said. "I don't like the idea of such a valuable object in the hands of a kid…no offense Charlie."  
Sam came running out of nowhere, pushing Ben aside and standing defiantly beside Charlie.  
"And I'm his best friend," said Sam. "I go where he goes."  
"And we're coming too!" called Parker, crashing through the front door. Manny was right behind him.  
"No way!" Lester said. "This is too many kids—it's dangerous!"  
"It's no use, they know too much already," sighed Ellis. "Let them come!"  
Kilian stood up proudly. "Very well. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"  
Emma glared at him. Ellis looked confused.  
"Now," said Parker. "Where are we going, exactly?"


	15. Swan Sees Truth

There was nothing but miles of woods surrounding Swan City—and with Cronin hunting them, it was sure to be a long and treacherous walk.   
They were allowed one bag each, to travel light. Lester had a real problem with this, because he kept trying to pack all his scented shampoo and deluxe hair care coconut oil conditioner. Ben and Brad weren't exactly on friendly terms. Parker and Manny were always bickering, and constantly wreaking havoc all over the place. Sam kept trying to pack cooking supplies into his duffle bag. Gary sprayed axe everywhere, and Charlie was complaining about pain in his shoulder.  
"I just realized there's no Gandalf," said Killian, very troubled.  
"Oh, for GOD'S SAKE!" Emma yelled. "Killian, stop being ridiculous!"  
"I'm going with them," Killian decided. "There can't be eight companions in the Fellowship of the Ring. I'm going to be Gandalf."  
"If you're going, I'm coming too," Emma said, determined.  
"But there can't be ten companions," objected Killian. "Hang on, you can be Gollum."  
"Excuse me?" Emma rose her eyebrows.  
"Well, you see, Gollum follows the Fellowship because of the ring—" Killian began, but Emma had already walked away from him.   
As the group was preparing to leave, Emma had another sudden vision. For a moment, she saw her companions differently. Lester had flowing blond hair in a fishtail braid. Brad and Ben had longer hair, cut in medieval styles. Gary was wearing armor, and carrying a real axe. And the kids all looked the same, except with big hairy—  
"Emma?" Killian said. "You alright, love?"  
And suddenly, all was normal again. Emma shook her head.  
"I'm fine," said Emma. "Really. Let's get going."

(Killian's name has two l's. I was spelling it wrong all this time 


	16. Sick Joke

The "Fellowship" left Rivendell Hospital around noon that day. Emma was still thinking about the vision.   
Was there a possibility, however slight, that Killian was right about this?  
No. Emma's mind was playing tricks on her. It must've been the light of the sun. Or maybe she'd blinked wrong. Anything.  
"Now, remember to keep away from the roads," said Brad. "And if anyone hears motorcycles—alert the others and find cover!"  
"Where to, now?" Sam asked.  
"We could go the way past Gondor," Ben suggested hopefully. "Head along Minas Tirith Terrace…"  
"That's not the quickest way out of Swan City," objected Gary. "I say we go past the mines. I used to work there—and Cronin won't expect it. If we go through the mines correctly, we'll come out somewhere along the borders of Swan City."  
"That's great and all," sighed Parker. "But I'm really hungry. Can't we stop someplace to eat?"  
"I like that idea," Killian approved.  
"How about Caradhas Café?" suggested Gary. "It's near the mines—we can make it. And we sure won't run into Cronin, it's a junky restaurant. What do you say, Lester?"  
Lester was refusing to speak to anybody, ever since Ben had emptied his shampoo and conditioner into the Bruinen.  
"Alright, Caradhas it is," Killian decided. "Let's go."  
Parker was pleased with this. Everyone was indeed very hungry, even Lester (who wouldn't admit it).  
Caradhas Café was a short way from Rivendell, so the ten of them took the walk easily. So far, this was feeling less like an important mission and more like a vacation.   
Man, why did I ever suggest we go camping, Emma sighed. If she hadn't, her and Killian wouldn't be involved in this mess in the first place.  
Caradhas was a tiny restaurant with a couple rickety old booths and two tables. There was a single manager sitting at the cash register, looking bored. He looked astonished at the large turnout.  
"Table for ten please," Killian requested.  
They were seated. Ben and Brad decided to go outside and keep watch (in case Cronin showed up). Their waiter, a man named Sharkey, came and took their orders right away.  
"Parker, I don't think I have enough money to pay for all the food you want," sighed Killian.   
"That's alright, I have a couple hundred dollars in cash with me," said Emma.   
Killian gave her a grateful look.  
They didn't talk much, and everything was pretty uneventful until Sharkey returned with their food.  
"Thank y—" Emma stopped speaking out of shock.  
Sharkey was distributing plates wriggling insects on the table. There was a bowl of centipedes, a cup of slugs, and a platter of worms. Emma recoiled.  
Was this some kind of sick joke?  
The waiter left before Emma could say anything.  
"Mm, eggs!" said Killian happily, grabbing his fork and skewering a dead fly. He was about to put it in his mouth.  
"Wait—don't eat that!" Emma said.  
"Why?" Killian looked at the dead fly, and then Emma realized.  
The others can't see it.   
Lester and Gary were fighting over the plate of worms. Parker was about to swallow a cockroach, and Manny was eyeing up the centipedes with a hungry expression.  
"WAIT! NOBODY TOUCH THEIR FOOD!" Emma roared.  
"Emma, what's wrong?" Brad frowned, running inside the restaurant. "What's going on?"  
In a single gesture, Emma pushed all the food off the table. The plates, cups, cutlery, and bowls shattered on the floor.  
Reality sunk in. Parker squealed in horror at the miscellany of bugs that wriggled amongst the broken dishes.   
"How did we not see that?" Gary snarled. "This is a foul trick!"  
"Cronin's behind this for sure," Lester exclaimed.   
"I'm not hungry anymore," whimpered Parker.  
"Let's get out of here," said Killian.  
The company ran out of the restaurant, and didn't stop until they were nearly a mile away.   
The vacation feeling was gone.


	17. League of Evil

After the customers had left Caradhras Café, Sharkey the waiter immediately grabbed his phone to make a call.  
"Hello?" said an irritated Cronin, on the other end. "Oh, God, Saruman, I told you not to bother me unless it's important!"  
"Oh, it's important alright," said Sharkey. "The Fellowship just came through. Charlie and Lester and Brad—"  
"Would you please use their real names!" Cronin snapped.  
Sharkey sighed, "Alright, fine. Frodo and Legolas and Aragorn just came through the restaurant. Just like you said they would."  
"Did they say where they were going?" said Cronin anxiously.   
"The Mines of Moria," replied Sharkey. "But that's not all, sir. The woman… I think I know who the Swan is."  
"Go on," said Cronin anxiously.  
"The curse you used to send us away from Middle-Earth, well, it's similar to the curse that I used," said Sharkey. "I served the Fellowship rotten bugs and vermin, and used the curse to disguise it. But the woman saw right through it. Her name is Emma Swan."  
"Dammit!" exclaimed Cronin. "That blond lady with the yellow bug! I knew those visitors were bad news. This is not good, Saruman. No good at all. If she can see the food, it's only a matter of time before she can see the Fellowship for what they really are!"  
"We have to kill her," said Sharkey. "Soon, I daresay."  
"I'll send an ambush in the mines," said Cronin. "I have many others gangs I'm in league with other than the Nazgûl. It's time to take down Frodo, and get the god damn ring back!"   
Sharkey nodded, and hung up.


	18. Journey in the Dark

"Here we are!" said Gary happily.  
The rest of the company stopped at the entrance to a cave. There was a crooked sign that read MORIA in a messy handwritten font. A set of broken railroad tracks led into the hole, and the inside smelled terrible.  
Emma frowned, "This doesn't look safe at all."  
"She's right," agreed Lester, sniffing the area. "It stinks of death. See, Brad? I told you my perfume would come in handy. Should've thought of that before you dumped it all in the Bruinen."  
"C'mon!" Gary snorted. "Scared of the dark, are you Lester?"  
"Am not!" Lester posted. "I—well, alright!"  
"Would you rather face the dark…or Cronin?" asked Ben acidly. "Let's go!"  
The company headed into the cave, uncertainly.  
…  
Gary was the only one who knew the mines fairly well, so he was at the head of the group. Killian, Emma and the others ended up entrusting their lives to the old man. Lester complained often about the smell, but otherwise nobody spoke much.  
Emma used her phone as a flashlight. The mines were a maze of twisting stone passageways. They passed carts of coal, and old mining jumpsuits and tools. Charlie and Sam held hands through the journey.  
"I'm hungry, Manny," Parker whined. "And I have to go to the bathroom."  
"You should've gone at Caradhas," sighed Ben.  
"But I didn't have to go then!" Parker prodded.   
Ben rolled his eyes, "Kids!"  
Eventually, Killian froze and the group halted.   
"Do you hear that?" He asked aloud.  
The company stopped.  
"I can't hear anything," frowned Parker.   
"I can," Lester frowned. "Sounds like motorcycles."  
"They tracked us to the mines!" wailed Sam. "How is that possible?"  
Brad was the first to realize. "The waiter—he's a spy for Cronin!"  
"Man, we really can't trust anyone around here can we?" sighed Emma.  
The roar of motorcycles was getting louder and closer.  
"What do we do?" Charlie panicked.   
"Well that's easy to answer," said Killian. "We RUN!"


	19. The Cave Chase

Through the caves they ran, sprinting down the dark twisting passageways. Killian led the way, followed by Ben, Lester and Gary. Charlie, Sam, Parker and Manny ran after them—in front of Brad and Emma (who brought up the rear).  
Behind them, the sound of motorcycles seemed to soften. Eventually, they couldn't hear it anymore—so they stopped for a breath.  
"Great!" sighed Lester. "Now we're lost in these caves! Just brilliant—good going Gary."  
"It's not my fault!" protested the Old Man. "Cronin would've caught us otherwise!"  
"And Cronin will catch us if you two don't shut up!" Killian hissed. "I think we've lost them for now. I say we take a rest, and see if we hear anything else."  
They agreed, and all sat down. Emma turned her phone flashlight off to save the battery, and it was hard for her eyes to adjust to the darkness.   
"Manny," whispered Parker.  
"What."  
"I'm hungry."  
"Yeah, same."  
"I could do with some nice food too," said Sam. "Like potatoes."  
"Ariana made the best potatoes," said Brad wistfully.   
Charlie, meanwhile, crawled up next to Emma and sat beside her.  
"Hey," Emma smiled.  
Charlie looked miserable, "I can't believe this is happening. This is all my fault. I was the one who found the ring in the first place. I just know—if Cronin gets the ring something bad is going to happen."  
"Hang in there, Frodo," said Emma. She did a double take. "Oh sorry, Charlie. I don't know why I just called you that."  
"It's fine," Charlie sighed, walking away. Emma stared after him, uncertain. It was like the name 'Frodo' had just forced itself up her throat and out of her mouth without her permission.   
It was strange, no doubt.


	20. Mystery Woman

Eventually, the company kept moving. Gary led the way. He kept saying they were 'almost there', but hours of darkness passed without much progress. Emma was growling less nervous and more impatient.  
After many wrong turns and many swearwords from all, the company finally found their way out. The other end of the cave came out onto a busy street. It was nearly nightfall. For a moment, the company waited for their eyes to adjust to the bright city lights.   
"Ha!" said Gary triumphantly. "I told you I could do it. I told you I could lead you out, and I have done just that!"  
"Yes, but look," added Ben irritably, gesturing to the passerby going about their day. "We're in the middle of downtown Swan City! Right in the heart of Cronin's territory!"  
"Good going, Gary," sighed Lester.  
The old man turned on the archery instructor furiously, "I would've liked to see you do better, pretty boy!"  
Lester fumed, "Well, I—"  
"Motorcycles!" exclaimed Charlie, interrupting the argument. "I can hear them."  
"So can I," realized Brad. "Quick, we should hide in here!"  
The company ran to the side of the road, and slipped into a night club. As Brad shut the door, ten motorcycles came roaring around the street corner. Cronin was in the front, and turned to instruct the nine.  
"Find them," he ordered. "Rip apart every store if you have to. Just find them and bring them to me."  
…  
The nightclub was a loud and boisterous place, crowded with teenagers and the stench of mixed sweat and alcohol. Neon and strobe lights cast rainbow shadows across the dance floor, and loud-blaring techno music was playing.  
"Go!" Brad urged. He shoved Charlie forward, and the others followed, pushing their way past dancers and kissing couples. They found the snack table nestled in the corner. Charlie and Sam dove under the table cloth, followed by Manny, Parker, a disgruntled Gary and Lester. But there was no room for Emma, Killian, Ben or Brad.  
"Drats!" said Ben. "Now what do we do?"  
"Dance!" suggested Brad immediately. "We have to blend in with the crowd…here!" He grabbed party hats and sunglasses off the table. "Put these on. Now just pretend we belong!"  
Killian pulled Emma onto the dance floor, and he puts his hands on her waist, drawing her close. Brad and Ben awkwardly grabbed hands and began to waltz. Just then, two hooded motorcyclists entered through the front door, surveying the room. They began to walk slowly around.  
"Don't look at them," said Killian.  
And Emma tried. She focused entirely on Killian's face, and forced a smile. She pretended that they weren't on a crazy mission to keep a piece of jewelry away from a deranged mayor. She pretended that they were camping in the forest—just as she had planned.   
Suddenly, a tall blond woman strutted up to the two hooded men to confront them. She wore a sequined top and a skintight short skirt. Her golden hair was curled, and her face was smeared with glamorous makeup.  
"Can I help you boys?" She asked sweetly.  
"We're looking for four boys, two middle-aged men, a teenage, and an elderly man," one of them stated in a cold, drawling voice. "Can you help us?"  
Emma shivered. This woman was bound to give them away. She gripped tighter onto Killian, held her breath, and closed her eyes.   
"Well, you're in the wrong place," the woman said. "We have an age policy in this club. No one over 30, no one under 18. It's just the rules."  
So the men took one last look around the room and left. Emma breathed again.  
Ben walked over to Killian, looking unsure.  
"She covered for us," he said. "Why?"  
"Look, she's coming," whispered Emma.  
Indeed, the blond woman sauntered up to them. Ben, Brad, Killian and Emma did their best to look innocent.  
"You four," she said sternly. "Find the rest of your friends under the table and bring them to me."  
"Who exactly are you?" Ben frowned.  
The blond smiled, "The woman who just saved your butts from Cronin. Now move it."


	21. To the Boats

The following morning, Galena led the company to her boathouse. There were three motor boats, one red, one blue and one green.  
"I call red!" Parker yelled immediately.  
"Now," instructed Galena. "Does anybody know how to drive?"  
"I do," said Emma. "I've worked these things before. Should be a piece of cake."  
"I can drive another," volunteered Brad. "It's like a car on water, right?"   
"I learn fast," said Ben. "Teach me."  
"Alright, but make it quick," urged Killian. "We should get out of here as soon as possible. Cronin's sure to be hunting us, and it's not wise to linger."  
"We'll split into three groups," Emma turned to face the others. "Alright, Merry and Pippin—" she stopped herself, and Killian gave her a bewildered look. "I mean—Manny and Parker go with Ben. Lester and Gary go with Brad. Killian, Sam and Charlie come with me. Sound good?"  
Lester and Gary both started to complain immediately, but Brad silenced them with a glare.


	22. Parting Gifts

After a couple minutes of last minute instruction, packing, arguing, and complaining, the company prepared to leave. Galena gladly assisted in these preparations, before supplying the team with a few gifts of her own.  
"I've brought several cans of Monster," she explained. "It's an energy drink, one small sip is—"  
"—enough to fill the stomach of grown man," Lester concluded, grinning. "Thanks."  
"And these," Galena added, stacking vests in Brad's arms. "These are bulletproof. The nine are armed with guns, and they've already proven they aren't afraid to use them."  
"How generous!" said Brad gratefully. "We owe you one."  
But that wasn't all. Galena proceeded to provide Lester with bow and arrows, small handguns to Ben and Brad, and even packs of fruits snacks for Manny and Parker should they get hungry.  
"And to you, Charlie," said Galena dramatically. "I'm giving you my rare glowstick. Use it in times of darkness."  
"Ugh, thanks?" Charlie said, frowning, taking it.  
"Ooh, it's a purple one!" Sam chirped happily.   
"Now go," urged Galena, checking her watch. "It's late, and you should be off. I'll try and keep Sharkey and Cronin off your trail, but I can't hold them off forever."  
"Thanks so much," Ben called.  
"Thanks for the food, lady!" Parker added.  
"Good luck," Galena urged, waving.   
They climbed aboard the board. Emma herself got behind the wheel, and revved the engine. Ben and Brad did the same. Then, in single file formation, the three boats began to chug down the river, Brad in the lead.   
Emma looked back for brief. What she saw was not Galena, but a fair maiden with flowing blond hair in a white medical dress. And she did not flicker, her true form was not distorted. Galadriel. The name rang clear and firm in Emma's mind.  
The images were getting clearer, she realized. She was beginning to see truth.  
And Galena stood on the bank until her boats were long out of sight.


	23. The Book Ban

They continued along the river for several hours. Manny and Parker quickly ate away their entire supply of fruit snacks. Lester had been checking his Instagram when his phone went overboard, and he was now angry that Killian had refused to stop and look for it. It was nearly midday, and the border of Swan City approached.  
Meanwhile, Emma's head was starting to pound like crazy. The closer they got to the edge of the city, the more her head ached. Her vision started to blur, until eventually Killian noticed and decided he should be the one steering instead. Emma agreed with relief.   
"Ugh," Emma flopped down between Charlie and Sam. "I wish I had Advil."  
"Emma," Sam asked nervously. "You've been acting a little weird lately. We've noticed."  
"Weird how?" Emma asked.  
"Yes," Charlie added. "You call us all by the wrong names, and you always act like you know something we don't."  
Emma sat up, "Listen, kids. I'm not up for chatting right now."  
"Please tell us the truth," begged Charlie. "You know something about the ring, don't you?"  
For a moment, Emma was tempted to share her suspicions with them. Then she shook her head. Telling two boys that she thought they were fantasy characters would probably not end well.  
Instead she asked, "Have you two ever heard of Lord of the Rings?"  
"No," said Charlie interestedly. "What's that?"  
Killian frowned, "Seriously? You haven't watched the movies or read the books?"  
"Oh no," said Sam, shaking his head. "Books and movies are banned in Swan City.  
"Banned… why?" Killian frowned.  
"I don't know, but my Dad doesn't like books," said Charlie. "Especially not fantasy ones. He keeps them all locked up in the town hall. The Professor watches over them."  
"Professor who?" Killian asked.  
"I don't know his name, we just call him the Professor," Sam shrugged. "I haven't ever been much of a reader anyway. Gardening is more my thing."  
So Charlie and Sam continued their conversation. But Emma approached Killian.  
"Was there ever a Professor in Lord of the Rings?" She asked, massaging her boyfriend's shoulders.  
"Not that I can think of," Killian shook his head. "I need more details to know which character he represents."  
"Is it possible that my weekend just got even weirder?" Emma asked.  
"Yes, I believe so," Killian smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my precious *grins* readers! Unfortunately I was a really lazy author the past few weeks, and haven't been writing much. Here's a couple chapters to satisfy you!


	24. River Fight

"Aw crap," Ben called. "Hey Killian! Which way do we go?"  
Indeed, the river had diverged into three different paths. All of them snaked in different directions, one led straight, and there were two on either side. The boats halted as Killian thought for a moment.  
"Straight would be the best guess," suggested Parker.  
"But we can't just guess," Manny objected.  
"Wouldn't have Galena told us there was a split in the river?" Gary complained. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted her!"  
"Stop complaining," Lester sighed, flipping his hair. "God. The mosquitos around here are so bothersome!"  
"Everyone shut up!" Brad ordered. "I think I heard something."  
There was a long silence. Then, a stick cracked nearby.  
"Wait," Charlie said, standing up in the boat.   
And just then, several police officers jumped out of the shadows of the trees on either ends of the river. They all held long rifles, the tip of each angled towards the people in the boats. Cronin himself stepped out of the bushes, wearing a tuxedo and looking particularly pleased with himself. Sharkey stood smugly at his side, still wearing a chef cap.  
"Well, then," Cronin grinned. "My son is running away? Awfully naughty of you."  
"Surrender your weapons!" Sharkey yelled. "By order of the Swan City police department, get out of the boats with your hands in the air!"  
Killian and Emma climbed out of Galena's boats and waded to shore, the other members of the company did likewise. Charlie looked terrified.  
"It can't end like this," Brad muttered, looking at the advancing officers. "Count of one, we start shooting."  
"Wait…what," Lester fretted. "Are we really going to try and attack officers? That's a federal offense!"   
"Who cares?" Gary growled. "I'm so ready to face off Cronin."  
Emma squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't believe they were really doing this.  
"This ring better be goddamn worth it," she said to Killian.  
"I hope so," Killian whispered back.  
"Ready?" Ben said. "Okay…one—"   
"Everyone get down!" Ben yelled.   
All four kids ducked to the ground, while the adults pulled out their weapons and proceeded to fire at will. Emma ducked behind the nearest boulder, pulling Manny out of the line of fire. Killian grabbed Parker and shoved him behind a tree trunk. Ben and Brad had taken cover, and now shot bullet after bullet at Cronin and his men. Police officers fell screaming into the river water. Even Lester shot arrows with his new bow, trying to keep up with the gunfire.  
Meanwhile, Emma watched Cronin seize Charlie and Sam himself, and drag them away from the fight towards one of the waiting police cruisers. Emma, alarmed, had a sudden stupid idea.  
"CHARLIE… NO!" She yelled. She sprang out from her cover, and charged across the slope. "SAM!"  
"Emma!" Killian cried. "EMMA  
BE CAREFUL!"  
She sprinted across the wet rocks, her sneakers filling with muddy water, and tackled Cronin herself. The man fell, shrieking, pulling the two boys down with him. Emma grabbed for Charlie's shirt trying to find hold, only to realize her hand was tugging on the ring instead. Immediately, the chain around Charlie's neck snapped, and Emma toppled backwards with the ring in her hand, stunned.  
Cronin picked up a screaming Charlie and hauled him across the river up towards the trees. Sam ran after them, howling at the top of his lungs.Emma tried to follow, but she tripped and landed face first into the river water.   
"STOP!" She yelled, spitting a mouthful of mud back into the water.   
Cronin shoved both Charlie and Sam in the backseat of the car, and slammed the door. Then he climbed behind the wheel, and began to drive furiously away.   
Emma looked on hopelessly.


	25. River Fight Part 2

Meanwhile, behind her, the action hadn't lessened. Brad, Lester and Gary had abandoned the boats and separated from the others, running furiously as the officers chased them down. On the other hand, Ben was fleeing with Manny and Parker, with Sharkey and his men in pursuit.  
"For God's sake man!" Ben yelled, as they were hopelessly surrounded. "Why are you after us anyway?"   
Sharkey raised his rifle. Ben turned his back and tried to drag Parker out of harm's way, before three bullets cracked through the air, and slammed into his chest. Ben fell into the water with a splash, and Parker screamed.  
"Oh my God!" Manny cried, overcome, as they were gradually surrounded by Sharkey's patrol.  
"Why did you do that?" Parker wailed. "Why would you kill him?"  
There was indeed no way out. The two boys huddled closer together, trembling and soaked in water. Sharkey took a step forward and pointed the rifle into Parker's head. He clicked a bullet into place. The boy squeezed his eyes shut.  
"You two are coming with us," Sharkey growled.


	26. Unscripted

"You okay, Killian?" Emma asked.  
The police were gone. Brad, Lester and Gary had left to search for Manny, Parker and Ben. But Killian was still huddling behind the same tree, back against the trunk, muddy water pooling around his ankles.   
"We failed," Killian muttered.  
"No we didn't," Emma said. She held it up. "We have the ring."  
Killian turned on her, "Emma—Sauron has just captured Frodo and Sam! This didn't happen in any of the movies or books! WE'VE GONE UNSCRIPTED! This is bad."  
"We could go home," Emma sighed. Killian looked up. "This camping trip is turning into more than I bargained for, don't you think?"  
"What? We can't just leave!" Killian fired back. "Emma, these people need our help! An evil overlord just captured two children!"  
"But Cronin is Charlie's father!" Emma insisted. "I mean—Cronin surely won't hurt his own son!"  
"I thought you said you believed me about the Lord of the Rings thing," Killian said sharply.   
"I'm still struggling with the truth," Emma replied.  
A distraught voice came from behind them, interrupting their conversation.  
"Ben's dead!" It was Brad, splashing upstream towards them. Lester and Gary trailed behind him. Their faces were slack with horror. "Manny and Parker are gone. They've been captured too!"  
Dead. Emma's head spun.  
"How can this happen?" She cried.  
"Boromir. Of course he dies," murmured Killian. He turned to his girlfriend, "Emma, I know we can't leave them behind like this."  
"Killian," she protested.  
"Swan City needs saving," Killian insisted.  
Emma thought for a moment. It would be selfish to leave, but foolish to stay. And Emma realized then that she would rather be foolish than selfish.  
"You're right," she said roughly.  
"What are we to do?" Gary demanded. "The group is all broken up. With five of us gone—what do we do now?"  
"We fight, of course," Lester said. "Ben can't die in vain. All in favor of breaking into Cronin's mansion and getting back our kids?"  
"That sounds too dangerous," Emma panted.   
"Emma," Killian warned. "Remember what Charlie and Sam mentioned earlier? A professor who banned books? I want to investigate him."  
"What does that have to do with this?" Gary said angrily.  
"It might have everything to do with this," replied Killian. Emma gave him a quizzical look.  
"If it's really that important, then you and Emma can do that. But we can't spare any more people," Brad said reasonably. "In the meantime, the three of us will gather some allies to help us take on Cronin. I know a couple people who'd love to rebel against his Mayorship."  
"And I know several!" Gary snorted. "Let's go!"  
They started out by climbing out of the water and drying off on the bank.   
"The boats are full of bullet holes now," said Lester gloomily. "We'll have to walk."  
"And leave Ben behind?" Brad said sorrowfully. "We can't do that!"  
"We'll come back for him," Killian urged. "We can't spend time here. We must make haste."  
"At least we must bury him," insisted Brad.  
"Or we can send him over a waterfall on a boat," Killian suggested.  
"Or we can bury him," Lester said.  
Killian objected, "But that's what they did in the—"  
Emma patted him, "We're unscripted, remember?"  
Killian sighed, "I suppose."


	27. Mission Impossible

The job was done.   
"This is terrible," said Brad, setting down the shovel. "I never thought this mission could be so dangerous."  
"I never knew Cronin was capable of murder," Lester added. "Now I just hate him more."  
"I still think we should've sent him over a waterfall," Killian complained, looking down at their hasty grave. The words BEN were carved messily into the dirt.  
"Would you stop the waterfall thing?" Emma sighed.  
After Ben had been properly buried and mourned, the company made a plan. Lester, Gary and Brad would make rounds around Swan City in an attempt to build an army to go up against Cronin. Emma and Killian would go hunt down the mysterious professor. They would all meet up tomorrow morning outside Precious' to storm Cronin's office and rescue Charlie, Manny, Parker and Sam.  
"This is going to be impossible," sighed Brad, as they went through the plan.  
"Chances of success are 0.025%," agreed Lester.  
"A day may come when the strength of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship," Killian recited. "BUT IT IS NOT THIS DAY!"  
"You're all so dramatic," Emma rolled her eyes.   
"Now we have to decide who's going to take care of the ring?" Gary asked. "That's the important question, isn't it?"  
"Emma's been doing a good job so far," Lester pointed out. "Let her keep it."  
"Me?" Emma scowled. "Killian—I can't do this!"  
"If a 12-year-old boy can do it so can you," Killian said.  
Emma rolled her eyes again, "Might as well call me Frodo."  
They parted.


	28. Rohan and Gondor

Gary, Lester and Brad continued away from the river and eventually came across Rohan Road. There was a rundown house directly across the street. It was clear the house had once been quite grand and well-kept, but it had long fallen into disrepair. A crooked sign read MEDUSELD MANOR. In the front yard, a blond woman was trying to put up a flag. But as the wind strengthened, the flag tore itself off the pole and drifted away. She stared sadly after it.  
"Elena!" called Brad.  
"Oh, hey Brad!" She called back, waving. "How are you doi—" she frowned. "Why are you covered in dirt?"  
"Long story," Brad sighed. "Can we talk to Thomas?"  
"Of course," Elena nodded. "He's inside with Eliot. I'll lead you."  
Elena led the three men inside the barn, past a rickety living space and into a dirty kitchen. An older man sat there with a sour expression. Eliot was a tall gangly man with glasses and a handsome complexion. He nodded to Elena as she entered.  
"Why have you come, Brad?" Thomas asked sharply.   
"It's about Cronin," insisted Brad. "He's taken away some of our friends. We're ready to fight to get them back, but we'll need some help."  
"You want us to help you go against the Mayor?" frowned Thomas. "Brad—that involves breaking laws."  
"Cronin has already proven that he is willing to go beyond the law," Brad said. "We'll do the same if we have to. What do you think about helping out an old friend?"  
"He's got an excellent point," Elena added angrily, as she twisted her hair into a bun. "Cronin's always been a bully. And his nine cyclists aren't any better."  
"C'mon, uncle," insisted Eliot. "This is a chance to stand up to Cronin! For once!"  
"Who else is on your side?" demanded Thomas.  
"Well," said Brad. "There are many who we still have to ask. But I promise…if you fight with us, it'll be worth it."  
Thomas nodded, "I've got an old gun in my desk drawer that I've been dying to use. I'd love to land a few bullets in Cronin's thick skin if I could. We'll be on your side."  
"Thank you," Brad sighed in relief. "Meet us outside the ring shop tomorrow morning, okay?"  
"We'll be there," Elena promised.  
"And one more thing," added Brad.  
"Anything," offered Thomas.  
"Can we borrow your car?" He asked.  
…  
"Well, where are headed next?" Gary asked, as Brad drove along Rohan road.  
"Back to Gondor," said Brad, turning. "I gotta find Ariana. I want to talk to see if Ben's brother is interested in fighting."  
"You mean Ken?" exclaimed Lester. "But—we'll have to tell them Ben's dead, won't we?"  
"Yes we will," sighed Brad.   
"How?" Lester asked.  
"I don't know yet," Brad admitted.   
…  
They pulled into the parking lot of Ben's house. Ken was outside, watering plants.  
"Heh, Kenny!" called Brad, getting out. "You busy?"  
"Not really," said Ken, turning off the hose. "What's up?"  
"Well—" Brad began, but then a large irritable voice from inside the house interrupted him.  
"KEEEEENNNYYYY!!!"  
Ken sighed and yelled back, "WHAT IS IT DAD?"  
"WHY AREN'T YOU COOKING ME DINNER!?" Ken's Dad replied. "I WANT THOSE JUICY TOMATOES THAT LOOK LIKE BLOOD WHEN I BITE INTO THEM!"  
"I'M COMING!" Ken screamed back. "I'LL JUST PICK UP SOME MCDONALDS!"  
"BEN WOULD'VE BEEN ON TIME," growled Ken's Dad.   
"Whatever," Ken sighed. "Come on in, would you?"


	29. Professor

"GALENA!" Emma yelled.  
The blond woman looked surprised to see Emma and Killian standing on the threshold of her house.   
"Emma Swan!" She laughed, empty beer bottle in hand. "Glad to see you two again!" She frowned. "Where's the rest of the squad?"  
"We've split up," Killian said. "We need a ride to the Professor's house. Do you mind?"  
"The Professor's house is in the middle of town," Galena warned. "Cronin's probably still searching for you. It's very dangerous."  
"This is urgent, I swear," Killian assured.  
"I'm a bit drunk right now," admitted Galena. "Would you mind driving?"  
"I wouldn't," said Emma.  
…  
"So you agree to fight with us against Cronin?" asked Killian earnestly, as they pulled up to the Professor's house in Galena's shiny BMW.  
"If I must," sighed Galena. "I'm not much of a fighter, to be honest, but I'll stand with you."  
"Thanks for the ride," Emma added.   
"No prob," Galena yawned, reapplying her lipstick in the rear view mirror. "I'll wait here and text you if Cronin shows up."  
Emma and Killian headed up towards the house and rang the rusty brass knocker. It was an old house, with ivy creeping up the brick wall, and overgrown plants festering in the front yard.   
An old man answered. He was dressed in a neat old-fashioned suit, with neat white hair and a kindly (yet sad) face.  
"Excuse me, sir!" Killian said. "Er—I'm Killian and this is my girlfriend Emma. Would you mind telling me your name?"  
"My name?" The man asked. "Why, no one has asked me that in a long time!"  
"Well, we are," said Emma impatiently. She didn't understand what this old man had to do with Lord of the Rings. Maybe he was Gandalf.  
"Well, you can call me John," the man smiled. "But my full name is John Ronald Reuel Tolkien."


	30. The Mighty Pen

"Oh my God!" Killian exclaimed. "You're the author of Lord of the Rings! YOU INVENTED MY LIFE!"   
"Hold on," Emma frowned. "I thought I read somewhere that you died."  
"Emma!" Killian snapped.  
"Oh, I am very much alive," replied Tolkien, looking a little amused. "And Lord of the Rings…well, it's a story headed for disaster."   
"What?" Killian frowned. "But you already did! I bought the deluxe box set online for 800 dollars."  
"That's where that money went?" Emma coughed.  
"It's a long story," said Tolkien, shaking his head. "You'd better come inside. He's got spies everywhere."  
Emma and Killian warily walked inside the house, and Tolkien locked the door behind them. It was a simple one room house, with a bed, a bookshelf, a fridge, and a microwave. Tucked in the corner was a desk cluttered with notes, pens, and many copies of the Lord of the Rings books scattered everywhere. One of the books was open. A pen was moving across the page like magic, inscribing words into the white paper. There was no hand controlling it, just a pen.  
"Wow," Killian was awed.   
Tolkien shook his head, "That pen is a dreadful thing." He sighed. "Sauron—or Cronin I should say!—gave it to me. I didn't know the damage it would do until it was too late. That pen jumped out and began to erase my books! Cronin is using this magic pen to rewrite the Lord of the Rings so he wins!"  
Killian's mouth fell open in horror, "How do we stop it!"  
"I've tried," Tolkien sighed. "I've used everything possible to try and stop that pen, but it won't budge! Cronin is destroying my work, and once the book is complete, he will have power over all of Middle Earth!"  
"We've got to save it," insisted Killian. "We must."  
"We can't!" Tolkien exclaimed. "It's far too late. Sauron has already captured Frodo and Sam! The ring is lost. The book is lost. Middle Earth is lost."  
"I have the ring right here," Emma frowned, holding it up. "Does that mean anything?"  
Tolkien frowned, "But that can't be right. You're not one of my characters!"  
"The story is different this time," said Killian. "Emma. She has the ring instead of Frodo."  
"Let me see it!" The professor insisted.  
Emma held it up in her palm, and Tolkien looked at it for several seconds without speaking.  
"This means the story isn't over," said the author. "If Sauron doesn't have the ring, then he hasn't won just yet!"  
"Exactly," emphasized Killian. "We have a chance to get all these characters back to Middle Earth, now!"  
"How exactly do we plan to do that, genius?" Emma snorted.  
"There is a catch," Tolkien interjected. "Sauron cursed Middle Earth to Swan City. But there is also a counter curse, if we write the correct words into that book, it will send everyone back where they belong! It is the only way."  
"So we have to control the pen if we want to write the counter curse," Killian realized. "If we control the pen, we control the story. And who controls the pen?"  
"Cronin," realized Emma. "That's a dead end. We can't force him to write a counter curse to his own spell. He's too powerful."  
"But Cronin isn't the only one who can control the pen," Tolkien put in.   
"Who else can, then?" Killian demanded.  
"Frodo can," said Tolkien. "The story is about him after all. He's powerful enough to control the pen too. He can send us back."


	31. Bad News

"MY SON IS DEAD!" yelled Denny, raging around his home kitchen in fury.  
"I'm so sorry," Brad began. He sat uncomfortably at the counter, with Lester and Gary flanking him. He had just announced the news of Ben's death, and his father was not taking it will.  
"SHUT UP!" Denny roared, flinging a plate of tomatoes at Brad's head. He ducked and the plate shattered against the wall.  
"It was Cronin, Father," said Ken, shaking his head in sadness. He looked devastated at the loss of his brother. "Cronin did this! We have to help Brad now, don't you see? We have to help him stand up to the mayor!"  
"I WILL NOT HELP HIM!" exclaimed Denny, throwing a beer bottle towards his youngest son. "MY FAVORITE SON IS DEAD! LEAVE MY SIGHT, ALL OF YOU!"  
"Father—" Ken insisted, but Denny screamed at him.  
"Come on," Gary said, grabbing Ken's hand and urging him out the front door.  
"Well, that went well," Lester remarked mildly, as they were escorted out of Denny's house and back into their driveway.  
"I thought you said you had a better plan," Gary added to Brad. "You were quite blunt about telling him, you know!"  
"I'm sorry!" Brad admitted. "I know I could've done better. But I thought this news alone would motivate him to fight with us against Cronin. I guess not."  
"I'll be there at Precious' tomorrow morning," said Ken, opening the car door for Brad. "You two should leave now. But know that I will be there to support you."  
"Thanks a lot," Lester said.  
"Sorry about your brother," Brad added, shaking Ken's hand. "Nice seeing you."  
"Nice seeing you too," Ken smiled balefully.  
Brad waved goodbye as he backed out of the parking lot and sped along Gondor Gale with a grim expression.  
"Where are headed to now?" Lester asked.  
"We're getting as many people of Swan City as we can," said Brad. "And then we're going to Precious' to prepare for morning."  
"Sounds like a plan," Gary agreed.


	32. For Charlie

Morning was breaking, and Charlie stared out the tiny window in vain. He was in Cronin's office, cuffed to the chair with Sam on his other side. The office was sparsely furnished, with cold marble floors and torches burning along the walls. The fire was cold, and offered no warmth. Both boys shivered.  
"You think Brad and Killian are coming for us?" Sam asked nervously. "They have to, don't they?"  
"I should think they would," Charlie said. "They wouldn't just leave us, would they?"  
At that, the door of the office banged open. Cronin and Sharkey entered, conversing wildly as they did so.  
"Sir," Sharkey said, without glancing at the boys. "It's appears Brad—"  
Cronin cleared his throat impatiently.  
"Sorry, sir, I meant Aragorn," sighed Sharkey. "Aragorn is gathering Rohan and Gondor outside that old ring shop. I can see them from the second floor window.They're going to storm the manor!"  
"Get the Nazgûl and hold them off," Cronin commanded. "And leave me." He gestured to the watching boys. "I have business to attend to."  
Sharkey left. Cronin himself crossed the room over to Charlie, and kneeled down so they were face to face. Charlie's heart was pounding. He'd never seen his Father so angry before.  
"Dad," whispered Charlie.  
Cronin grinned, "So Emma and Killian didn't tell you the truth, did they?"  
"What truth?" Charlie frowned.  
Cronin's grin grew deeper. He looked evil. "Classic liars, those two are. I'm here to tell you the truth."  
Charlie shook his head in confusion, "I don't understand, Father—"  
Cronin slapped Charlie across the face with one sharp hand. Sam yelled angrily. Charlie was stunned into silence, closing his eyes against the pain of his stinging cheek.  
"We're living in the fantasy world of Lord of the Rings," Cronin snarled hatefully. "I am Sauron, and I am not your father."  
"You're crazy," Charlie whispered.  
Cronin grabbed Charlie's wrist and squeezed, digging his nails into the skin. Charlie cried out and tried to wrench his hand away, but Cronin held tight. The mayor put his face in Charlie's, and spoke each word with hate.  
"And after the Swan has been destroyed," he hissed. "Once the mighty pen finishes this story and the ring is mine, I'm going to kill you. In the slowest, most torturous way I can imagine. This is the real world—Frodo Baggins—and it's my turn to win!"  
"What are you talking about?" Charlie said, tears welling in his eyes. "Who is Frodo?"  
"You'll find out soon enough!" Cronin spat, saliva flying out of his mouth. He looked mad.  
"They're coming for us, you know!" Sam yelled, eyes filled with rage. "Brad and Arianna and Galena—they're all coming!"  
"I'm counting on it," said Cronin coldly, releasing Charlie. He stood up straight and smoothed out his suit. "But they will lose. My pen will make sure of that."  
…  
That morning, practically everyone in the whole city was outside of Precious. Word had clearly spread of Brad's rebellion. Elena, Thomas and Eliot were there. Elena had brought her hot pink motorcycle along with her. Ken was there, and so was Ellis. Arianna had shown up too, and stood by her father. There were many others too. Most of the Rivendell nurses had come along to protest. Some of the girls were Galena's party were also there. Even Denny had shown up.  
Killian, Emma, and Galena drove up just in time in Galena's BMW. Tolkien was in the backseat, carrying the book and the pen (which was still writing even in the car).  
"Killian, Emma!" Brad called, as they climbed out of the car. "Thank God you two could make it! And you brought Galena!" Brad frowned, "But who's the old dude? Is that the professor? Why did you bring him here?"  
"I am Professor Tolkien, if you please!" Tolkien said. "And this 'old dude' just happens to be your author! Show some respect!"  
"Author? What the heck?" Brad looked confused, and glanced at Killian for an explanation.  
"This is a long story for another time," Killian sighed.   
"What up everyone?" Galena grinned, teetering out of the car in her sparkly 3-inch pumps. She was still dreadfully drunk. "I can see you've gathered quite a few people around here!"  
"Are we finally going up against Cronin now!" Elena asked impatiently. "I'm ready!"  
"Alright. Everyone listen up!" Brad called for attention, standing on the hood of the BMW (much to Galena's annoyance). The whispers and conversation stopped, and everyone turned their attention to Brad. "Please, everyone! Today, we're going to storm Cronin's mansion and recapture Charlie, Sam, Manny and Parker, our four missing boys!" He pointed towards Cronin's luxurious mansion, which lie a couple blocks nearby. "Cronin has been running Swan City in an illegal and dictatorial manor. We will stand up to his unfair rule, and protest this morning!"  
"Hear, hear!" called Ken. Elena revved her motorcycle engine eagerly.   
"We'll focus on getting this book to Frodo," whispered Killian to Emma and Tolkien. "We can sneak in separately while everyone else is rallying! Hopefully, Cronin will be distracted!"  
"Alright!" Brad yelled, his gun out and ready. He pointed it towards the mansion. Then he fired a shot, which cracked like a whip through the crisp air. "FOR CHARLIE! For Swan City! Let our mayor come out, and let justice be done upon him!"  
There was a score of cheers. The Swan City residents formed messy ranks, and began to march forward. Killian, Tolkien and Emma rushed ahead. Tolkien looked down at the book, and at the pen as it wrote it's words. There were only a couple pages left.   
They were running out of time.


	33. Fight for the City

The nine motorcyclists appeared almost immediately, roaring out from the Cronin's garage in v-formation. They began shooting at the ranks of the Swan City citizens. People screamed, and ran for cover with their hands over their ears. Brad, gun out, began to fire a volley of shots in the direction of the encroaching riders. Elena and Thomas, on Elena's hot pink motorcycle, rode bravely towards their enemy's ranks, with Ken shooting madly. One of the riders shrieked and fell, their motorcycle went flying and landed on the sidewalk, it's engine sputtering. Eliot and Denny ducked behind a lamp pole to avoid the shower of bullets. Arianna and Ellis dove behind a tree trunk nearby.  
"Out of my way!" Galena yelled. She was in the front seat of her BMW, and was now driving madly towards the black riders, shouting wildly as she went.   
The riders scattered, but two of the unlucky ones went careening right into her car. Their motorcycles broke into pieces on contact, and the riders were thrown off their seats. Galena continued riding forward, ramming her car right into Cronin's mansion, knocking the front doors apart, trampling the brick walls and running straight into his livingroom.   
"Woohoo!" Galena whooped.  
The riders were so surprised at Galena's daring drive that for a moment they didn't pay attention to the angry people that were still shooting at them. Elena and Thomas rode past them easily.  
"Hold on!" Elena yelled to her uncle. Her helmet was on, muffling her voice.   
She and Thomas continued forward on her pink motorcycle, and eventually she parked it in Cronin's driveway.  
"There!" Thomas pointed.  
Manny and Parker were on the first floor of the mansion, pounding on the window and mouthing 'help!' Elena ran towards them, sprinting past the overgrown topiary in the front yard. She removed her helmet, and used it to smash the windows open.  
"Thanks!" said Manny gratefully, as Elena helped him through the broken glass.   
"Whoo!" sighed Parker, as Thomas carried him out. "Man am I starving! I haven't eaten in hours!"  
"To the motorcycle, quick now!" Elena urged, putting her helmet back on. "We have to get you two away from the fighting, it's too dangerous here!"  
As Thomas and Elena ran away from the mansion and back towards the motorcycles, a masked rider jumped forward, barring their way. He was the leader of the other nine, and he carried not one but two fully loaded guns.  
He aimed his gun towards Thomas and easily shot a bullet into the older man's heart. Manny and Parker backed away in trembling. Elena herself tried to pull her gun from its holster as her side, but she was too slow. The rider knocked her backwards, and she fell hard on the ground.  
The rider proceeded to seize Elena by her neck, and lift her until her feet dangled off the ground.  
"You are a foolish man," he muttered, squeezing hard. Elena felt his cold fingers on her throat. "You really thought it would be so easy to escape?"  
But his grip on her suddenly released. Manny and Parker had tackled the rider from behind, and were trying to drag him away from Elena. The rider easily pushed them aside, but when he turned back to Elena, he found her gun resting against his forehead. The woman pulled off her helmet.  
"I am no man," she gasped, and pulled the trigger. A shot rang out, and the rider crumpled.


	34. The Pen Master

Gunfire and screams resounded from outside. Cronin sighed, and stormed away from Charlie to look outside the window.  
"Those idiots!" He said contemptuously. "They can't win! Not with my—" then his eyes spotted Tolkien, Emma and Killian running towards the manor. Tolkien was carrying the book and the beloved pen.   
"It's Emma!" Sam said excitedly. "She's coming!"  
"Dammit!" Cronin yelled. "How did the Professor—how did Swan find—" he cursed in a dark language, and ran out of the room, but not before pausing to seize a gun off of the table.  
…  
"Keep going!" Killian urged. They had just crawled through the broken remnants of the mansion's front doors, and they now escalated up a spiral staircase towards the upper floors. Emma went first, and Tolkien was right behind, panting with difficulty. Killian brought up the rear. His gun was out and ready, one silver bullet locked in place.  
"How are we going to find them in this huge place?" Emma huffed.  
"I think he's holding them at to the top!" urged Killian.  
"Stop, I forbid you!" Cronin came out of nowhere, loaded gun outstretched. Emma, who was in the front, would've been if Tolkien hadn't shoved her protectively behind him.  
"What are you doing?" Emma cried.  
"He would shoot you, but he would not shoot me," reasoned Tolkien.   
"Try me," Cronin snarled.  
"You wouldn't dare kill your own author, would you Sauron?" Tolkien said bravely.   
Cronin held the gun steady, but there was doubt in his expression. His eyes was locked onto the little golden ring that still hung around Emma's neck. "You don't know what I would and would not do!" He spat.  
"I created you!" Tolkien yelled. "I know you more than you know yourself! Now step aside!"  
Cronin didn't move.  
"Step aside, you fool!" Tolkien insisted.  
A gunshot rang out, and Cronin fell, tumbling down the staircase past them. Killian's face was cold as he lowered his gun. Emma saw that Cronin's left thigh was beginning to bleed from the wound. The mayor's face was contorted in pain.  
"Go, now!" Killian urged. "Up the stairs!"  
The three of them rushed up the last couple flights and came out on the top floor. The hallway was long, cold and empty. There were several doors aligned on each side.   
"CHARLIE!" yelled Killian. "SAM!"  
"Killian?" called a weak voice. "Emma?"  
"This way!" said Emma, sprinting down the hallway. "I can hear them!"  
"EMMA!" Charlie yelled, but his voice was muffled. "KILLIAN!"  
"It's this one!" said Emma, indicating the nearest door. She tried the lock in desperation, but gave up. "It's locked, dammit!"  
"Allow me!" Killian said promptly. He ran towards the door and slammed his shoulder against it, the hinges rattled and snapped, and the door dropped down and clattered against the floor.  
"Wow," Emma was impressed.  
Charlie and Sam were sitting on a couch nearby, looking relieved at the appearance of their rescuers.   
"We've found them!" Killian said happily. "Excellent!"   
"The keys are on the desk," informed Sam, holding up his cuffed arm. "Unlock us!"  
Emma ran to fetch them, and unlocked the handcuffs that restrained them. Charlie and Sam rubbed their sore wrists.  
"You two alright?" insisted Emma.  
"Huh. This isn't how the rescue happened in the book," Killian complained.   
"Killian don't make this awkward," Emma groaned.  
"In the books you were naked," added Killian to Charlie.  
"You made it awkward," Emma sighed.  
"We have to go now!" Sam insisted, on his feet. "Before Sharkey and Cronin get back! We have to leave!"  
"Not yet!" Killian said. "We have to send you back first. Bring forth the book, professor."  
"It's true isn't it?" said Charlie, glaring at Killian and Emma. "Are we really all part of a big fantasy saga? Did you know all along?"  
Emma fidgeted, "Um—yes?"  
"How could you lie about that?" Charlie yelled furiously. "You saw it, didn't you? You knew."  
"Not now, Frodo," Killian said impatiently.   
"Now, let us get this over with!" announced Tolkien. He slammed the book and pen down on Cronin's desk. "Frodo, come here!"  
"If I must," Frodo ran over. He frowned at Tolkien. "What does this book have to do with anything?"  
"Just wait…" Killian said.   
"Look…!" Emma exclaimed.   
The pen had stopped writing, and was now gravitating towards Frodo's open hand. Frodo stared at it in shock.  
"It's bloody working," Killian muttered. "I can't believe it."  
"I need you to write these exact words," said Tolkien earnestly. "It is the counter curse that will send everyone back to Middle Earth! Quickly…now!"  
"Alright," Frodo said, seizing the pen out of midair and pressing it against the paper. "What am I writing?"  
"For it is at the coming of the swan," recited Tolkien. "Your influence over Middle-Earth will shatter. And you will fall into nothing."   
Frodo began to write. Immediately, the words on the page seared like bright fire. Everyone in the room; Sam, Emma, Killian and the professor, held their breaths.  
"—will shatter," Frodo muttered. "And you will fall into…" he paled. "The last word isn't writing!"  
"What?" Tolkien frowned, leaning over the desk.  
The pen now wiggled out of Frodo's hand and began to drift towards Emma.  
"It's her prophecy," said Tolkien. "It wants her to write the last word."  
"She's the swan," realized Killian. "Oh, Emma, you have to hurry!"  
"NOT SO FAST!" Sauron came hobbling suddenly into the room, gun raised, his injured leg scattering bloody drops around the clean floors. Saruman was right behind him.  
"EVERYBODY DOWN!" yelled Killian.  
Sauron aimed straight for Frodo, but Frodo dove behind the desk. Killian raised his gun again, but Saruman tackled him to the ground. Both men were knocked onto the floor.   
Sauron ran straight for Emma, crying out.  
"WRITE THE LAST WORD!" cried Killian, as he punched Saruman in the mouth. "DO IT, EMMA!"  
"GIVE ME BACK MY RING, SWAN!" roared Sauron.   
Emma madly put the pen to the paper and scrawled hastily:   
Nothing.  
The book burst into flames and exploded in a shower of light. Emma and Sauron were blown backwards in an whirl of power. The book levitated into the air, hovering above the desk. Sauron screamed with rage, and the characters around them began to glow. Frodo, Sam, Saruman and Sauron were returning to their true forms.  
"You did it," muttered Killian. "You were the swan that saved the city."  
And then they were all gone.


	35. What's Up?

What's up my AMAZING readers! Thanks a lot for taking time out of your day to read my stuff—really appreciating it!

Can't believe there's only TWO chapters left in Swan City! I've wrote them already, and I have them waiting. But I'm not publishing them until tomorrow. (I know I'm mean).

Please, PLEASE head to the comments section to tell me your thoughts, critiques and predictions! I'm really interested to see how you guys think it is gonna end!

Love you all!  
-Rose❤️


	36. Just a Dream?

Emma yelled and pulled the car over. She spun and swerved into a ditch.  
"What the hell, Emma?" Killian exclaimed, grabbing his seat belt.  
"Whoa! What just happened?" Emma cried. She was back in her yellow bug, along a lonely street. Killian sat beside her. The Rosendale woods stretched tall on either side of the road. Their camping supplies was still piled in the back seat. There was no Sauron, or Frodo, or Tolkien. No exploding books. No Swan City. It was just them and the empty woods.  
"Did what happen?" Killian frowned. He was clueless. "Emma—what's the matter with you? Keep driving, or we'll be late to our campground!"  
"WAIT," Emma screamed, pounding on the wheel with her fists. She couldn't believe this was happening. "Where did it all go?" She yelled. "Frodo and Sam! And Tolkien! And Saruman and Sauron! And Swan City! And Brad and Arianna! And the mayor's mansion! And Galena and the magical pen and the book…did it work? Did they get back to Middle Earth? Or did Cronin win?" She couldn't breath. She was hyperventilating in her seat.  
"Slow down," sighed Killian, looking extremely confused. "What are you talking about?"  
Emma checked her phone for the date. Somehow, she was back to the first night, before she'd first driven into Swan City. It was as if Emma's entire adventure, her entire quest, had never happened. Had never existed.  
But it had been far too vivid to be a dream. Had it?  
"I don't understand," Emma blinked furiously. "How do you not remember? You were there the entire time! You helped me!"  
"Helped you do what…exactly?" Killian frowned. "Emma, I love Lord of the Rings and all, but it's not real or anything. Besides, you always say you hate Tolkien. Remember that? And—where are we going?"  
Emma started the engine again, and began to turn around.  
"What are we doing?" Killian frowned. "I thought we were going camping?"  
"No, we're not anymore," Emma growled, driving like a madwoman. "We're going home and we're watching all the Lord of the Rings extended editions! Now!"  
"But you hate Lord of the Rings!" insisted Killian, though he looked excited at the prospect. "You're acting really strange. Are you sick?"  
"Please!" Emma prayed.  
Killian shrugged, "I never say no to a Lord of the Rings marathon!"


	37. Real or Not Real?

Emma and Killian snuggled comfortably on their couch back at home, a bowl of popcorn nestled in Emma's lap. Killian was snoring, but Emma was wide awake, her eyes fixed on the screen. They had made it past Fellowship and Two Towers, and now were witnessing the end of Return of the King.  
On the screen, Brad (er…Aragorn?) had just been crowned king. He and his elf wife Arianna (er…Arwen?) were walking at Aragorn's coronation. Aragorn and Arwen were approaching four hobbits—oh…it was Charlie! And Sam. And Manny and Parker. All standing in a row, they bowed before Aragorn modestly. But Aragorn shook his head.  
"My friends," he said. "You bow to no one."  
And everyone knelt before the hobbits, including the king and his elven queen. The four of them stood, wide-eyed and open mouthed, at the kneeling people all around them.  
"It was a dream," Emma muttered to herself. "I can't believe it. I can't believe it all a dream. It seemed so real to me."  
Just then, on screen, Frodo smiled knowingly and said. "If it hadn't been for Emma Swan, we wouldn't have made it back here in the first place, now would we?"  
Emma sat up suddenly, her heart pounding.   
"Indeed," Aragorn said, bowing even deeper. "We must thank her."  
Arwen smiled and raised her hands, "To Emma Swan and Killian Jones…!"  
"To Emma and Killian!" Sam, Merry and Pippin echoed.  
All the people of Minas Tirith repeated the words.   
Emma felt tears rising in her eyes. It was real. She wasn't crazy. It had all been real!   
Killian was then awoken to find his girlfriend running around the living room, squealing with uncontainable joy, the popcorn scattered all over the floor.   
"Emma!" exclaimed Killian. "God, are you alright!?"  
Emma ran forward and jumped into his lap. She threw her arms around him, and pressed her lips to his.  
"Never been better!" She giggled.


End file.
